


Le conte du Morty endormi

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Prostitution, Magical Sleep, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Witch Curses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Il était une fois un Morty à qui une vilaine sorcière avait jeté un sort. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, il ne pouvait être réveillé que par le baiser d'un prince charmant.Son Rick l'amena donc à la Citadelle pour le faire remplacer. Il reparti avec un coupon d'échange, tandis que le Conseil se réunit afin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce Morty endormi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Il était une fois un Morty à qui une méchante sorcière jeta un sort. Le garçon fut alors plongé dans un sommeil que seul le baiser d'un prince charmant pouvait briser.  
Comme il était devenu désormais inutile – les ondes delta produites par son cerveau ne servant plus au camouflage des ondes cérébrales de Rick – son grand-père l'apporta à la Citadelle dans le but de le faire échanger. Il repartit avec un coupon tandis que le Conseil se réunit pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce Morty. Ils ne connaissaient aucun prince pouvant le délivrer du mauvais sort, cependant il trouvèrent une activité à laquelle le jeune Morty pouvait se livrer, pour le bien être de la cité – et le bien-être du trésor public.  
Pour commencer, ils déclenchèrent une opération marketing de grande envergure, avec panneaux publicitaires géants et spots animés à l'appui, afin d'appâter le client. Lust Rick se chargea lui-même de la photographie et de la scénarisation des mini-films, mettant en exergue les qualités de souplesse et de jeunesse du jeune homme.  
L'avantage avec ce Morty, c'était qu'on pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'on voulait. Les spots eurent un succès fou.

Conséquence : dès sa première journée de mise en service, il se paya une bonne vingtaine de bites dans le cul.  
Les clients adoraient le souiller dans son sommeil ; ils étaient fans de son petit air candide et abandonné pendant qu'ils le besognaient dans la position de leur choix. Ce Morty était comme de la pâte à modeler, il pouvait adopter n'importe quelle pose et ne se réveillait jamais, quelle que soit la brutalité avec laquelle on le sodomisait, ou même la taille de ce qu'on lui enfonçait dans le derrière ou la gorge. Il semblait fait pour ça – c'était même le slogan de la campagne publicitaire « Il est fait pour ça ».  
Son petit trou restait si serré malgré les ramonages intensifs qu'il subissait, qu'il devînt très vite la coqueluche des plus riches visiteurs de la Citadelle. Même après avoir vidé les couilles d'une centaine de clients, il demeurait étroit comme une pucelle, ce qui semblait faire partie du sort qu'on lui avait jeté. En effet, il ne grandissait pas, ne changeait jamais. Cela allait de paire avec quelques maigres inconvénients – Lust Rick devait raser ses jambes et ses organes génitaux plusieurs fois par jour pour le garder glabre et désirable – mais pour l'essentiel, c'était un véritable don du ciel, car ses clients étaient parfois très violents. Le fait qu'il guérisse tout seul et n'attrape aucune maladie faisait faire des économie en entretien médical et en capote. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'être nourri, contrairement aux autres Mortys fonctionnels.  
Le Conseil était très content, car il n'avait jamais fait autant de bénéfices avec un seul Morty, et plus le jeu Pocket Morty prenait de l'ampleur, plus il y avait de clients souhaitant défoncer du Morty à coup de queue. Le Conseil n'approuvait pas le viol et aucun Morty jusque là n'avait accepté de se prostituer pour eux – pas même Miami Morty, qui vendait parfois ses charmes à l'occasion pour le compte de son Rick ; mais pour le Conseil, si Morty était inconscient, il ne pouvait rien dire, et puisque le proverbe dit « qui ne dit mot consent »...ce n'était pas vraiment du viol – de leur point de vue.

Parfois, l'un de ses membres passait même visiter le Morty endormi. Son petit cul était parfait pour déverser toutes les frustrations d'une longue journée de travail harassante à donner des ordres.  
Ce corps frêle, fragile, et pourtant indestructible, avec cette peau si pâle, si douce...et ses délicieuses petites fesses qu'ils aimaient tous maltraiter jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges.  
Il était fait pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle il se faisait enculer ; les bites glissaient dans son cul comme dans du beurre, c'était le Paradis sur Terre. Ça donnait envie de le buriner sauvagement pour élargir son trou et regarder après coup son anus se refermer silencieusement sur le foutre qu'on lui avait fourré à l'intérieur. La seule règle que les clients devaient scrupuleusement respecter, c'était de ne jamais l'embrasser. Car personne n'avait envie qu'un prince glorbien brise le sort et ramène Morty à la vie.

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'était que la vilaine sorcière qui avait enchanté le sommeil de ce Morty était en vérité une gentille fée. Elle n'avait pas maudit Morty : elle lui avait offert un cadeau.  
Certes, son corps était maltraité et utilisé de toutes les façons les plus dégradantes possibles. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car Morty, lui, n'était plus là. Il vivait dans un autre monde, dans lequel tout le monde l'aimait. Sa famille était épanouissante et heureuse, les aventures qu'il vivait avec son grand-père toujours passionnantes, et ce dernier lui témoignait toute l'affection qu'il demandait.  
Il était, comme la fée le lui avait promis, le Morty le plus heureux de la Terre – et même des différents univers. Et ça, personne ne le saurait jamais.


End file.
